


Michaels Day

by riversong_sam



Series: Mate To Three Brothers [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 17:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13641063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @riversong-samWord count: 437Parings: Reader x Michael, Reader x Lucifer, Reader x GabrielA/N: First time writing Michael and first multi-lovers fic so hope you like it! Feedback is always greatly appreciated.Summary: You were made for the Archangels. It was their choice to accept you or not, there was just one problem when their father made you for them. Every rejection hurt you physically, like a burning pain inside you. It was a kink he couldn’t quite get rid of when he made you…. oops. Will knowing that affect their decision?





	Michaels Day

Over the course of the next little while, the four of you worked out a system. That way you got to spend equal time with them all. So you rotated days, like Sunday was Michaels day, Monday Lucifers, Tuesday was Gabriels and so on. For the first little while it was about getting to know one another as well, little things like favorite activities and such. Like how Michael enjoyed sunrises, or Lucifer enjoyed quiet time by a lake, or how Gabe loved his candy.   
Today was Sunday, the rotation finally made its way back to the beginning, so you were with Michael. You loved when it was just the two of you, he should he wasn’t always the brooding, reserved man he appeared to be. Today he took you on a picnic because you had mentioned it some while back.  
Smiling, you watch him spread out the blanket like a human would instead of using his powers. Another thing you had mentioned was you liked to do things slow not bam and it’s there, although granted you could considering you had powers just as they did. You enjoyed taking your time, something all three angels were willing to do for you.  
“Come my love.” He beckons you.  
You walk over and lie on the blanket as he lies next to you. You eat and talk, laughing together. When you’re done he snaps away the remnants and opens his arms for you. You curl yourself into him, and he instantly wraps his arms around you.  
“Tell me again about the beginning.” Your favorite thing about spending time with Michael was that he told you stories about his childhood and the beginning of it all.  
“As you wish my love.” He kisses the top of your head and begins his tale.  
He’s probably told you a million times by now, but he never complains when you ask to hear it again. You loved hearing his voice, and the way he would hold you as he told it. There was just something about the way he would light up as he told you this story that made you keep asking to hear it.  
By the time he finished his tale, you were all but asleep lying on top of him. So you missed the way he turned his blue eyes on you and smiled softly, kissing the top of your head and snapping the two of you to your room.   
“Sleep well my beautiful mate.” He whispered tucking you in.  
The last thing you remember before completely falling asleep is him lying down beside you, pulling you to him.


End file.
